


yandereteez <3

by Limeyunho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Yandere, idk how to tag :(, yandere ateez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limeyunho/pseuds/Limeyunho
Summary: ATEEZ AS YANDERES
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Reader, Choi San/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jung Wooyoung/Reader, Kang Yeosang/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader, Song Mingi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	yandereteez <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I’m gonna delete my old blog in a few days, because I moved to a new blog but I don’t want some of my works to get lost, so I’m posting my yandere ateez series here.

HONGJOONG

• Let’s start shall we?  
• Joong is a very particular type of yandere  
• Because he is very good at hiding his anger  
• He would get rid of whoever talks to you but wouldn’t make you notice he did  
• Like literally  
• He could stab someone, hide the body and the next day talk to you like nothing happened  
• The first day of school he immediately noticed how pretty you were, since then his obsession for you did nothing but grow every day more  
• In class, his desk is right behind yours, so he can admire your beautiful hair instead of listening to the teacher  
• He probably has a secret diary where he writes the names of all the people that are too close to you and that he needs to get rid of  
• He’s not that much of a stalker  
• Like, after school he’d follow you home just to see where you live but nothing more  
• Maybe when you go out with your girl friends he’d follow you around a bit  
• You don’t have any guy friends other than him because every time you you do, the guy seems to disappear after a while...  
• HmmMM WondEr WhY  
• Efficient! He eliminates his enemies quickly and nobody ever suspects about him, everyone thinks he’s a pure soul  
• His nightstand has a drawer where he keeps one of your fake nails that came off your finger, he looks at it every night and kisses it goodnight  
• Anonymous love letters in your locker every day (from him...obviously)  
• To you, he was just an overly protective school friend  
• So when he asked you to be his girlfriend and you said no...let’s say he didn’t take it well  
• He tied you to a chair and kept you locked in his bedroom for a few hours and tried to make you change your mind  
• “Why not? We’re perfect for each other! I‘d kill for you! Actually...I already did, more than once”  
• At first you were shocked, he always seemed so sweet and you would’ve never thought he’d be capable of murder  
• “You’re not getting out of here until you say yes, so you better start liking me”  
• Eventually you gave in and accepted to be his girlfriend, and slowly fell in love with his craziness  
• Even though you were his girl now, he still got rid of everyone who even looked at you for too long  
• Because that’s just the way he is

YUNHO

• This boy has some real talent when it comes to stalking, he’d follow you almost everywhere and he memorized your daily routine second per second  
• One time when you weren’t home he snuck in your house and stole a pair of your dirty panties because he’s a fucking pervert and he couldn’t resist  
• He wanted to know how you smelled so bad  
• Whenever he stalks you, he takes pictures of you and looks at them every day  
• He picks out the best pics and sets them as his wallpapers  
• Even though he’s your classmate, he never really talked to you. He tried writing you a love letter but he was too afraid of saying something creepy  
• Finally one day he managed to build up courage and leave a note in your locker where he asked you to meet him in the school backyard  
• He nervously asked you to go out with him and you agreed, thinking he was a good guy  
• Little did you know he poisoned your classmate the day before just because he complimented you and made you blush  
• Oh yeah I almost forgot...his favorite way of getting rid of other guys is poisoning, easy and clean  
• Heheh  
• You eventually became his girlfriend, and that’s when his jealousy became even worse  
• Whenever you wanted to go out with your friends he wanted to come too  
• And if you said no that’s when he’d tie you up and leave you like that for a few hours  
• He could watch you cry while tied up for hours  
• It’s his favorite hobby  
• Other than that, he’s a sweet boy  
• He’d buy you heart shaped candy and feed it to you with his hands  
• He’d let you squeeze his cheeks  
• When he’s not a psycho he’s actually fun to be around, and that’s what you loved about him

SEONGHWA

• CREEPY AF  
• Wherever you go, his eyes are on you  
• You caught him staring at you in class a few times  
• “Hey! Why are you staring at me?”  
• He’d play it off by faking embarrassment  
• “Ah! Sorry! I was spacing out”  
• Another good stalker  
• But he doesn’t really follow you around  
• Prefers watching you sleep from outside your bedroom window  
• I told you he was creepy lmao  
• Becomes angry very easily when someone talks to you and his hands start to shake  
• Likes to torture his enemies before killing them because he wants them to feel what they made him feel when they talked to you  
• Leaves them locked in his basement until he decides what to do with them  
• Usually injects them with poison and buries them somewhere far from where he lives  
• The day before summer break started, he showed up to your house and confessed his love to you  
• “Seonghwa, that’s very sweet of you but...how do you know where I live?”  
• fuCK  
• “i-i asked your friend”  
• That time you let it slide, but the poor boy kept forgetting he wasn’t supposed to say stuff only a creep would say, and you started to suspect he stalked you  
• That’s when he kidnapped you and locked you in his basement  
• “I know stalking is wrong but...I did it because I like you a lot! Come on...I know you want to forgive me”  
• He was right, you forgave him every time he killed someone thinking they would take you away from him  
• Send you creepy ass messages in the middle of the night asking if you still love him  
• And if you don’t answer for some reason he shows up at your house. He doesn’t give a fuck if it’s 4am and you’re asleep, you need to reply to him  
• Punishes you by handcuffing your wrist to him, that way you were going to be ALWAYS together :)  
• And when I say always I mean...always  
• When you’re eating, sleeping or even going to the bathroom  
• Because he’s in love with you and wants to spend the rest of his days beside you :)

MINGI

• Mingi is your classmate...deskmate to be more specific  
• He does your math homework whenever you ask him to and lets you copy from him during tests  
• To you he’s just a school friend, but to him you are the love of his life  
• Doesn’t really stalk you but he hacked into all your social media to see who you talk to and get rid of anyone who bothers him  
• Like any yandere, he’s a very jealous person  
• when he sees you talking to another guy his stomach starts to hurt and his legs get shaky  
• That weird feeling slowly turns into anger that he releases by choking to death whoever talks to you  
• Every night for the past weeks, he’s been practicing in the mirror the way he would’ve asked you to be his girlfriend, until one day he decided he was ready  
• Apparently “I’m sorry, Mingi. I see you just as a friend” was not an acceptable answer  
• He kidnapped you and kept you locked in his basement for a few days, feeding you (actually pretty good food) with his own hands, because yours were handcuffed  
• “See? I’ll take good care of you if you let me be your boyfriend!”  
• As days passed by, the idea of Mingi being your boyfriend started to sound not so bad  
• After all, he demonstrated he was nice. True, he kidnapped you, but he also cooked you food and fed it to you every day, as if you were his cute little doll  
• He wanted you all for himself  
• He was different from everybody else, he was 50% psycho and 50% soft caring boyfriend, and he was also good looking, so why not give him a little kiss?

JONGHO

• Ah shit here we go  
• Before meeting you he felt like half of him was missing, but when he first saw you, he suddenly didn’t feel empty anymore  
• He’s never been able to feel love, so you caught him by surprise  
• Nobody was ever going to take you away from him, he couldn’t let that happen, you were meant for him  
• He’s a very good stalker, knows how not to get caught  
• Usually follows you home and watches you shower from outside your window, sometimes takes pictures of you but only if it’s not too risky and if he’s sure nobody will see him  
• Rarely talks to you at school (or in general) but somehow knows everything about you. He knows all your social media and goes through them almost every day  
• VIOLENT AF  
• He has some serious anger issues and seeing you talk to other guys makes his blood boil  
• Usually beats the guy to death, no weapons, no poison, just his hands. It helps him release his anger  
• Even after getting rid of the body of the victim, he still feels the need to kidnap you and teach you a lesson, but he never does  
• Let me explains how you guys eventually became lovers  
• When he found out the teacher paired up you and him for a school project his heart skipped a beat  
• It was finally his occasion to talk to you and make you fall in love with him  
• After becoming friends and talking for a while he confessed to you  
• You told him that you needed some time to think about it, to decide if you really wanted this relationship, but before you could leave he grabbed your arm and inched closer to your face  
• “I never said you had a choice”  
• Frightened, you ran away  
• But Jongho didn’t give up, he spammed you with messages and calls all day and all night  
• Until one day he showed up to your house and asked your mom if you were home and telling her he was your school friend  
• Your mom (being the nice lady she is, hehe) let him in, told him you were in your room and told him he could go in  
• As soon as your door opened and his face appeared you froze and looked at him with your eyes wide open  
• “Did you miss me?” He asked as he entered your room with a cocky smile  
• His aura was creepy but the more he talked, the more his creepiness became attractive, you always felt some kind of attraction to him but you’ve always been pretty discreet about it  
• You weren’t even listening to what he was saying, you were drowning in your thoughts. Suddenly you snapped back to reality and interrupted him  
• “Let’s give it a try” you abruptly said  
• Like he said before, it’s not like you had a choice, you were going to be his forever, he didn’t care who he needed to kill  
• But you were finally starting to give in, you were starting to break, and that made him extremely happy

SAN

• San is your sweet, caring boyfriend. He’s also the most jealous bitch out there  
• He seems to be one of those people who have a lot of anger inside them for no reason  
• But he has a reason  
• He’s very overprotective when it comes to you, so every time your attention is not on him he feels insecure and anger starts to build up  
• He lets it build up up uP until he explodes  
• He rarely kills his victims, he prefers torturing them, breaking them and basically reduce them to his mental slaves  
• It usually doesn’t take him much since his tortures are brutal  
• He rips off nails, breaks fingers and cuts skin until he’s satisfied  
• But mostly it’s the way he humiliates verbally that turns people into dust  
• You are not allowed to use your phone unless it’s to text/call him. For other things like google or music he lets you use his  
• When your attention is in someone else for too long he ties you to a chair and verbally abuses you, calling you anything he can think of  
• “Next time you’re gonna think twice before acting like a whore”  
• He does this because he loves you and he wants to make sure you love only him  
• When he feels like you learned your lesson he unties you and cuddles you to sleep  
• Before you fall asleep he rubs your stomach and reminds you that you mustn’t dream of anybody else but him  
• “You better be good, princess. Don’t cheat on me in your dreams or I’m gonna have to punish you”

YEOSANG

• Smart boy, very tactical  
• Everything he does is planned, your every move predicted  
• Stole your secret diary and read it like it was his favorite book, so much information about the love of his life, he couldn’t ask for more  
• By reading it, he understood which people you didn’t like and killed them all. Nobody could make his baby suffer, except him, obviously  
• He studied you for so long, your reactions, your preferences, it’s like he’s known you for years  
• Obviously you didn’t know he was this obsessed with you, he was just your school friend  
• He’s not as jealous as San or Mingi, but will definitely break some skulls if he feels like someone is getting too close to you  
• He doesn’t let jealousy cloud his mind because he hates not being able to think straight and he’s 100% sure you’re going to be his no matter who you talk to  
• Favorite weapon? Baseball bat, doesn’t look too suspicious but can definitely take someone out quickly  
• He slowly made you fall in love with him by taking you on movie dates at the cinema  
• By the time you became his girlfriend he already forbid you from going out with your friends and confiscated your phone  
• He lowkey has a blood kink but will never admit it, even though every time he punishes you he makes sure to spill a little bit of your precious blood  
• Such a pretty red fluid coming out of an even prettier girl  
• Wipes your blood with his fingers then puts them in your mouth to make you taste it  
• “Clean up the mess you made me do”  
• When he doesn’t punish you he treats you like a princess, though  
• “Was the punishment too harsh? No? What a good girl”

WOOYOUNG

• Okay so, he knows damn well he’s a yandere but hates to admit it  
• You know damn well that what he does it wrong, but you love him so you let it slide every time  
• And it’s not like you can break up with him, he would never let you go, doesn’t matter if he has to keep you locked up.  
• He’s a little bit of a compulsive liar heheh  
• He always tells you that he will never kill someone out of jealousy again, then someone looks at you for more than two seconds and there he goes again  
• No weapon. Just him, some gasoline, a match and his enemy  
• Every time you two argue it’s because he didn’t maintain his promise of not killing anyone again  
• “Hey so remember when I said I wasn’t gonna kill anyone anymore? Yeah, I did it again”  
• During the fights you tease him by calling him a psychopath just because you lowkey love seeing him mad  
• You’re kind of a psycho too so this is the relationship for you. You’re very jealous of him too but you never had the balls to kill anyone  
• Just two psychos loving each other ♡♡  
• Anyway...back to Wooyoung  
• When he’s not burning people alive he spends all of his free time with you  
• He flirts with you like he’s still trying to win your heart (he already has it and always will)  
• Flowers! Love letters! Plushies! He just wants you to know he loves you and he’s not very discreet about it hehe  
• He bought you a necklace that says “this girl belongs to Jung Wooyoung, touch her and you’re dead”  
• He wants you to wear it every day, especially when you go out, and you’re happy to fulfill his request :)


End file.
